utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Panda
Buzz Panda (ばずぱんだ), known professionally as Kikuchi Ryota (キクチリョウタ, Ryota Kikuchi), is a singer-songwriter and with a soft, calming, mid-range voice. He is known for covering songs with acoustic guitar arrangements, which tend to add a boy-next-door sort of feel. While he is well-known for his acoustic covers, the vast majority of his original songs also have solely acoustic arrangements - as such, some of his original songs, especially "Blue", are fairly popular among aspiring guitarists. He occasionally provides off vocals of his acoustic arrangements for other utaite to use, some of which can be found on his piapro. He is good friends with other indie musicians such as Oshiba Hiroki (also known on NND as the composer Moja/もじゃ) and shoikeue, and often performs at concerts with them. As　Kikuchi Ryota, he has released 4 mini albums to date. At the time of their initial release, all of his albums were released independently, and were only available through mail order. On March 01, 2013, he announced that he had signed a record deal with the indie label Strobe Music. In the same announcement, he stated that he was working on a new mini album (later revealed to be titled "Blue"), and that his previous albums will be re-released and available for sale on the Strobe Music website.March 01, 2013 tumblr. post As Kikuchi Ryota, he has since become the "official" vocalist for indie musician and former VOCALOID producer , and has provided vocals for his singles "SKIRT" and "STORYWRITER", as well as for his third studio album, "SOUP". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on November 07, 2012) # (I'M)HOME e.p ( album) (Released on August 07, 2013) # Hail against the barn door with Chibita and Fullkawa Honpo (Released on October 22, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs -two-step remix- (2009.12.25) # "Starduster" (2010.01.09) (Deleted) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.26) (Deleted) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Things That Will Never Change) -Acoustic ver.- (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo main theme) (2010.02.14) # "girlfriend" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.03.07) # "Alice" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Buzz Panda and Sukebe (2010.03.23) # "*tear*" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.04.16) # "Yukimine" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.05.02) # "Piano Lesson" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.05.28) # "Bye-Bye Lover" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.06.24) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.07.22) # "rain stops, good bye" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.08.27) # "Starduster" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.15) # "dot" -Acoustic ver.- (Hata Motohiro song) (2010.10.04) (Deleted) # "Sayonara Midnight" -Live at Osaka Mrs. Dolphin ver.- (Oshiba Hiroki song) (2010.11.09) (YT only) # "Negaigoto" (Wishes) -Live At Osaka Mrs. Dolphin- (2010.11.09) (YT only) # "Super Nova" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.02.03) # "Kokoro no Te" (Hands of the Heart) (Original) (2011.03.14) (YT only) # "Vidro" (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "Itsuka no Hanashi" (Someday's Conversation) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YT only) # "Shin'on" (Heartbeat) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YT only) # "Bokura no Rhythm" (Our Rhythm) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YT only) # "Zutto Sono Mama" (Always, Like This) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YT only) # "Nijiiro no Oto" (Rainbow Sound) -Live At Kobe- (2011.07.06) (YT only) # "Calc." -Acoustic ver.- (2011.07.16) # "Shin'on" (Heartbeat) (Original) (2011.11.19) (YT only) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.12.08) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.02.01) # "Hanare, Banare" (To Leave, And Separate) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.03.01) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) -Acoustic ver.- (Pikmin image song) (2012.04.18) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.27) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Young Literature Boy) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.23) # "Just Be Friends" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.09.21) # "Nee." (Hey.) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.02.06) # "Hikarabita Bus Hitotsu" (One Dried-Up Bus) (Yonezu Kenshi song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.10) # "Skirt" (Original with ) (2013.08.02) (YT only) # "Sayonara, Mata ne" (Original) (2013.08.09) (YT only) # "Storywriter" (Original with ) (2013.09.03) (YT only) # "HOME" (Original with ) (2013.10.01) (YT only) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Oshiba Hiroki song) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.12.28) # "Lion Heart" (SMAP song) -Arrange ver.- feat. Buzz Panda and Chomaiyo (2014.09.20) # "21g" (Original with ) feat. Kikuchi Ryota, Chibita and Fullkawa Honpo (2014.09.24) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track1title = Gekkou |track1lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track1composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track1arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track2title = Blue |track2lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track2composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track2arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track3title = Sayonara, Mata ne |track3lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track3composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track3arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track4title = 12-gatsu to Sora |track4lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track4composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track4arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track5title = Monster |track5lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track5composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track5arranger = Kikuchi Ryota}} ) |image = skirt.png |crossfadeyt = |crossfadennd = |datereleased = September 04, 2013 |albumartist = gaph (design) |shops = |track1title = Skirt |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = Chloe |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = Mahou |track3info = -for rk- |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo}} ) |image = storywriter.png |crossfadeyt = |crossfadennd = |datereleased = October 02, 2013 |albumartist = gaph (design) |shops = |track1title = Storywriter |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = Hotaru to Hikari |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = Yoru to Nijiiro |track3info = -for rk- |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo}} ) |image = soup.png |crossfadeyt = Otx9IzJB9bo |crossfadennd = |datereleased = November 06, 2013 |albumartist = gaph (design) |shops = |track1title = Skirt |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = Ai no Kemono |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = HOME |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track4title = Tokyo Biyori |track4lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track4composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track4arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track5title = orbital |track5lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track5composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track5arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track6title = emma brown |track6lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track6composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track6arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track7title = Kareru Hi ni Moeru Yoru wa |track7lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track7composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track7arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track8title = Storywriter |track8lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track8composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track8arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track9title = Anne Sullivan no Kyuujitsu |track9lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track9composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track9arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track10title = SOUP |track10lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track10composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track10arranger = Fullkawa Honpo }} |track1title = Ice Cream |track1info = |track1lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track1composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track1arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track2title = SeaSideSong |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track2composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track2arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track3title = 3661911 |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track3composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track3arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track4title = Shin'on |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track4composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track4arranger = Kikuchi Ryota |track5title = Hanabi |track5info = |track5lyricist = Kikuchi Ryota |track5composer = Kikuchi Ryota |track5arranger = Kikuchi Ryota }} |track1title = 21g |track1info = (Kikuchi Ryota, Chibita, Fullkawa Honpo) |track1lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track1composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track1arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track2title = Lifetime Soundtrack |track2info = (Kikuchi Ryota) |track2lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track2composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track2arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track3title = Toute wa Sono Kotae |track3info = (Chibita) |track3lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track3composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track3arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track4title = Night Cruising |track4info = (Fullkawa Honpo) |track4lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track4composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track4arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track5title = Jounetsu to Zankyou |track5info = (Chibita) |track5lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track5composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track5arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track6title = Hana to Yuurei |track6info = (Fullkawa Honpo) |track6lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track6composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track6arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track7title = Veronica to Kiiro no Kutsu |track7info = (Fullkawa Honpo) |track7lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track7composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track7arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track8title = coma white |track8info = (Chibita) |track8lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track8composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track8arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track9title = Hail against the barn door |track9info = (Kikuchi Ryota) |track9lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track9composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track9arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track10title = Baked Pancakes |track10info = (Kikuchi Ryota) |track10lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track10composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track10arranger = Fullkawa Honpo |track11title = Bandwagon |track11info = (Chibita) |track11lyricist = Fullkawa Honpo |track11composer = Fullkawa Honpo |track11arranger = Fullkawa Honpo }} |track1title = Colorful Life |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinkokyuu |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Cause it's our life |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Wonderland |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Haru no Akashi |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} Gallery |Buzzpanda.png|Buzz Panda, as seen in his user icon |Buzzpandatwitter2.png|Buzz Panda as seen on Twitter |ryouta x ryou.png|Matsuda Ryo (left) and Buzz Panda (right), as seen in real life }} Trivia External Links * Strobe Music * tumblr. * Twitter * Myspace * piapro * mixi community Category:Professional Singers